1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a chair and more particularly a chair constructed of a basic rectangular open frame construction having a unique arrangement of a flexible member or cord wound thereabout in a criss-cross fashion so that the intersecting diagonals of the cord extending from front to rear of the chair form the chair seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chairs have been constructed in various arrangements in which interwoven flexible members are provided for forming the chair seat or chair back. In many instances, heavy duty canvas or other flexible material is suspended between a front bar and an upper rear bar to form a combined flexible seat and back rest. Various structures have been provided for supporting canvas elements or other flexible elements from a framework to provide a suspended type of chair seat and back. Also, various types of mortise and tenon joints have been provided in constructing chairs and similar furniture items from wood components. The following U.S. patents illustrate prior developments in this field of endeavor:
69,808 10/15/1867 1,753,487 4/ 8/1930 2,355,957 8/15/1944 2,731,077 1/17/1956 Des. 181,870 1/ 7/1958